You Belong with Me
by lunateas
Summary: OneShot. Based on Taylor Swift's Song "You Belong with Me". Draco's finally leaving Hogwarts Forever and Hermione won't admit that She likes, er scratch that, Loves Draco. Will she admit it in time?


Hey, Guys! First Ever Dramione/HP Story. Hope you guys Like it! :)) Sorry if it's Crappy.

I'm still a Beginner at these kinda' things.

Disclaimer: I am not JK. Rowling, so therefore, I don't own Harry Potter. Nor, the Song. Which credits goes to Taylor Swift.

**.REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>You're on the Phone with your girlfriend, <em>_she's upset She's going off about something that you said __'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Hermione sighed as she saw another Owl flew into Draco's room. She covered her Ears with her hands as she Gave a Thumbs-up to Draco, meaning She was Ready. Draco opened the Howler for the 3rd time. Then, Pansy's voice Boomed.

"DRACO! How Could you? You Put Rats in the Slytherin's Cheer Squad Bathroom?"

Draco Winced. Hermione tried to ignore the Howler and Continously read, "History of Magic" to finish her Essay about the War of the Goblins. But, thanks to Pansy's Rant, She lost her mood. Hermione closed the book and started Listening.

"I have Never been so Humiliated all my Life! You know why? Because I'm out of the Squad! Yeah, That's right, They KICKED-ME OUT!"

Hermione chuckled. Pansy Humiliated in front of the other Slytherins? She'd pay a Thousand Galleons just to see that.

"Now, Who's Gonna be the one Cheering for you now, Huh? You'd never win ANY Quidditch Match without me! Unless, You have that Mudblood there for you?"

Hermione just ignored the Last Sentence. Since when did Pansy's Cheering made Draco Win?

"YOU'RE LUCKY WE'RE ENGAGED! Just DON'T be Late! 7:00 pm!" Then, the Howler Burned into Pieces. Hermione almost forogt.  
>Draco was engaged to Pansy and He's leaving for Paris.<p>

Draco sighed. He looked at Hermione with a Apologizing eyes, "Sorry for the Noise and Pansy Calling you Mudblood." Draco looked at his lap.

"No, It's Alright. Besides, It's her fault anyway."

"No, It's Mine. I was only Playing a Prank. Didn't know it would go that Far."

"Well, I thought it was funny." Hermione Grinned. "Did you see their Faces?" Hermione laughed. Draco looked at Hermione and Slowly smiled.

"Miliscent ran for the Door but she wouldn't Fit!" Hermione said, Remembering "Then, They all Pushed her through and Miliscent fell!"

Draco started laughing too.

"Stampede!" Hermione added. Since when did she had "Moments" like these with Draco? It all started when she started living with him 9 Months ago. Dumbledore had Announced it in front of everyone in the Great Hall. To Hermione's Greatest Surprise, she was Picked the Head Girl. But to her Dismay, Malfoy was the Head boy.  
>It wasn't a Beautiful start. But, after many,many Fights and Fusses, They had called it Truce. Since, both of them wanted to keep their Duties as Head girl and boy.<p>

Hermione and Draco Laughed for five Minutes. "Yeah, your right." Draco said. "She needs to Lighten up."

Hermione smiled at Draco's remark. Draco, gave Hermione, one of his Killers smiles. Hermione Blushed and started doing her Essay again. Draco, stood up and Started packing his things.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night __I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like __And she'll never know your story like I do_

The acted like they've been friends for years. They would Share some Memories,Tell jokes,Say each other's secrets and Help each other with homework.  
>Boy, after being "friends" with Draco, she started to have this Weird Feeling in her Stomach whenever they would talk.<p>

"That is what they call a 'Crush', Hermione." Ginny once said to her. She was in Denial, but, She soon learned to accept it.

She wears short skirts I wear T-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me.

Hermione Shook her head. _"Do your Homework, Granger."_ Hermione told herself. Then, her hair fell out of the Messy bun and Flowed down her Shoulders. She then looked at herself in the Mirror. Her Hazel eyes fixed on her Reflection. Wow. Did She_** Changed**_. Her hair was no longer was Bushy as it was. But now, Wavy. She sighed. How did she could not resist Draco's Charm? She did it before, why coulnd't she do it right then?

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans,_  
><em>I can't help thinking this ought to be,Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,hey isn't this easy.<em>

Well, Who could resist his Charm? She then peered at Draco's door and saw him Reading. He ran his hand through his Soft and Blod Hair. His Silver-Orbs Focused on the book. He was his turning page-to-page. He seems to be finding something. He Stopped turning and Slightly smiled. He then jotted down something, still smiling.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down You say you're fine, I know you better than that Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

Draco's smile. Hermione always thought of Draco's smile as an Arrogant one. But that was when they had their Truce. But now, She hates to admit though, Looks Kinda Cute. Okay, not "Kinda" but "Really". Damn Hormones. But since Pansy was always fighting with Him, He'd Rarely smile. Then, Something struck her head. Why was Draco putting up with Someone like Pansy? Well, Pansy was Indeed Pretty. Her Family and Draco's was very close. She then thought, maybe Draco was only putting up with Pansy because of his Mother's wanting Draco to have a Family soon?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the __bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Hermione sighed. What could she do? She was NOTHING to Draco. Why would she meddle anyways? So this is what a Crush can do to you. Sigh. But Hermione was starting to feel like it wasn't JUST a Crush. "Hermione, Stop thinking about him! In a Few Hours, He'd be leaving to Paris and He'd Marry Pansy."

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you __Been here all along __so why can't you see You belong with me_

But, If she was his Girlfriend, She'd be Better.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the of __night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

Why? Because She'd Get his Humor and not Take it seriously. She'd always be there to Comfort him and make him smile whenever he was Sad and not be the Reason for it. She'd understand Draco. That's it. She wasn't just having a Crush on Draco. She was Most likely, In Love with him.  
>She was't going to scold or Hit herslef anymore. Because that was the Truth. But, Draco was Leaving now. Too late.<p>

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
><em>You belong with me<em>

She understood everything now. She was In Love with Draco Lucius Malfoy. And Draco needs to Understand that He, should belong to Her. But, did Draco feel the same about her? Her Heart sank. But she thought for several Minutes. Has Draco had the same Feelings for her too? Enough to give up the Engagement and go with her? She looked at the Clock.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

10 minutes left until 7 o'clock. What was she going to do?

_All this time, how could you not know?_

She then thought and thought and thought.

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me You belong with me_

Well, A Girl could only love for How many times in one Life! Why was this Situation stopping her from saying that she Loved Draco?

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

Then, she heard a knock on her door.

"Hermione, Hermione?" It was Draco. She just sat quiet.

"Well, If you're busy, I just want you to know that I'm Leaving Now." Hermione still was Quiet.

"No Goodbye Hug?" Draco asked. "No? Okay then, Bye."

"Granger, Think!" Hermione said to herself. She heard Draco Opened the Door. She jumped from her bed, Opened the door, and Raced to Draco.  
>"It's now, or Never."<p>

Hermione saw Draco and Hugged him. Tears, flowing out of her Face.

"Her-Hermione?" Draco was taken by surprise.

"D-Draco, D-dont g-go" Hermione managed to say between Sobs. Draco was still surprised. But, He placed his Bag on the Floor and Slowly Hugged Hermione too.

"I-I..." Draco loosened his Grip on Hermione. Hermione was losing hope.

"I...Won't" Draco Hugged Hermione tightly. Draco held Hermione's chin so that her Hazel-Orbs were facing his Silver one's. Draco leaned and Kissed Hermione. It was very sweet and Innocent Kiss. Now, it was Hermione's turn to be Surprised. Draco pulled off and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Draco, I love you." Hermione Blushed and stared away.

"I knew you couldn't resist my Charms." Draco said Winking. Hermione stopped blushing and Punched Draco lightly on th Shoulder.

_You belong with me._

* * *

><p>Liked it? Loved it? Then, Review! Tell me what you think and Maybe throw in some Tips or Advises.<p>

No Haters Please!

-Kathleen


End file.
